


Rescued

by starfirenighthood



Series: Ficlets [16]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Danti - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Anti gets into trouble, Danti - Freeform, Dark saves him, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, No Septiplier, Very very small bit of angst, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfirenighthood/pseuds/starfirenighthood
Summary: Dark was pissed off, mainly because Anti had gotten himself into trouble and now he had to go rescue him.





	Rescued

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> The prompt was from Green_Lightning and it was ‘Anti gets into trouble and Dark has to save him’. I really like this one. Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Warning: Language and violence
> 
> Disclaimer: This is purely fiction and not associated with Jacksepticeye or Markiplier in anyway. Please do not send this to them and respect them and their girls. Thank you.

Dark growled low in his throat, annoyance and rage bubbling in his chest, deadly.

Some of the humans had caught onto him and Anti, and while he had been out taking care of their latest victim's body, it seems Anti had the bright idea of going out alone to take care of their problem. That’s how Dark found himself handcuffed, being led into the small town's police building that was even smaller than the apartment they were renting. It only had two cells, and unsurprisingly him and Anti were the only ones in there, so they were placed in different cells although they were still side by side.

Anti looked worse for wear and it made possessive protection sing in his veins. One of his eyes was bruised badly, his nose was bleeding all over his face along with other various cuts and bruises, his shoulder looked to be dislocated, his arm was bent funny, and he was limping. Anti didn’t even bother looking up at his lover as the officer locked him away, leaving the room for god knows what purpose.

“Anti” Dark all but growled, pressing himself against the bars between their cells as he beckoned to his lover “Come on, Anti.”

When Anti didn’t so much as move he snapped “Antisepticeye come here.”

Anti looked up and tried to glare at him, although it looked more pathetic than anything. He hated when Dark added the ‘septiceye’ to his name. Despite his protests, the green haired creature hobbled over, pressing his body against the bars the same way Dark had. Dark leant his forehead against the cold metal, Anti doing the same as he looked up into his eyes.

“I am going to get us out of here, just be ready to move as fast as you can. Once we’re safely out of town I’ll dress your wounds.” Anti nodded, closing his eyes and taking a calming breath, though it was short lived.

“Hey! I put you two fuckers in different cells for a reason, back it up!” the officer yelled, banging his baton on the bars. Except neither moved, and the officer grew impatient.

“You wanna look like your pathetic boyfriend, buddy? Fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn ya. It’ll just be a taste of what prison will be like” he said, unlocking the cell and stepping inside.

When he swung the baton Dark ducked, knocking him in the head with his cuffed hands. Spinning around behind the disoriented man, he brought his cuffed hands around his head grabbing and twisting, and effectively snapped his neck. Once he grabbed the officer’s key and was uncuffed, Dark unlocked Anti’s cell and uncuffed him as well. Anti looked regretful, his face colored with shame but they had no time for that now.

Drawing him into a kiss, Dark murmured against his lips “Let’s go, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the little ficlet I wrote for Green_Lightning’s prompt of ‘Anti gets into trouble and Dark has to save him’.
> 
> IF YOU WANT TO GIVE ME A PROMPT READ RULES BELOW:
> 
> I will be posting all my ficlets in the same series, they will be any rating, from various ships, and I’m aiming to keep them all under a thousand words. My girlfriend has been giving me prompts for my ships but now I’m accepting them from you guys. It can be as innocent or as dirty as you want, just a word or just a sentence, an AU, or a scenario, anything really for any of the following ships; Jaydick (Jason ToddxDick Grayson), Raestar (RavenxStarfire), Danti (DarkiplierxAntisepticeye), and now Stucky (Steve RogersxBucky Barnes). If you send me one for a ship not on the list you have a small chance of me accepting it or simply just using the prompt for one of the ships listed above. If you do wish to leave a prompt write the ship you want with it in the comments below and we’ll see if I write it! I write these when I’m bored and for inspiration so any prompt you give me is a big help. Thanks!
> 
> If you liked this don’t forget to leave kudos or leave a comment. Please and thank you ;)


End file.
